


Pretty Please

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux gets a certain red-eyed human to beg for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please

”Sollux”

"Hmmm~"

"Just fucking do it."

"You know that’th not how thith workth, Dave."

You are doing your best to push up into Sollux’s touch. You’re currently blindfolded and your arms and legs are restrained as crackling psionics suspend you in front of Sollux’s computer chair. You can practically feel the smug grin on that asshole’s face as he traces feather-light touches up and down your achingly hard cock. You know what he wants, but you’re not going to give in without a fight.

"Sollux, dude, you and I both know you want this plush rump that is Strider ass as badly as I want those two fucking snakes you call genitalia inside me. So, lets just cut the crap and get down to business before I burst an artery in my dick or some shit."

"Thtrider you and I both know that ithn’t going to happen until I get what I want. Now thay it. Nithe and pretty for me."

You groan in frustration as he wraps his fingers around you’re throbbing member but his grip isn’t tight enough to satisfy. Fucking hell, you are going to die if he doesn’t get his lispy ass up and fucks you until you can’t breathe. Your cool kid facade threatens to crumble as he moves those long fingers up and down on your cock with a grip that’s so light you almost whine for more. Instead, you opt to just give him what he wants, then he’ll finally give you what you want.

"Please…"

"What wath that, Dave? I didn’t hear you."

"Please. Please Sollux! Fucking goddamn shit! Fuck me please! Fuck me until I can’t see! Until I can’t breathe! Fuck me fuck me fuck me! I want it! I fucking want it so bad just PLEASE!"

In an instant, he’s on you. He’s kissing you nice and gentle and you sigh in relief as you feel something warm and wet curl around your pulsating dick. It slides up and down with fluid movements as the other prods at your hole. 

You tense, a knee jerk reaction, because he hasn’t prepared you. But you’ve learned long ago that with trolls, you don’t need that shit. Troll bulges are naturally lubricated. They also compress to fit inside a hole, allowing it to stretch slowly as the squirming tentacle gets acclimated to the tightness.

You want to cry tears of joy as the bulge teasing your asshole finally slips inside, you almost do actually. He rumbles a growl low in his chest as his bulge squirms inside you, stretching you slowly. The pain is still there but it’s a sweet burn that has you pushing against him, coaxing him to get going. 

He pulls his bulge from you slowly and eases back in, his other bulge coiling faster around your length and squeezing. You moan and struggle to get your hands free of his psionics. You want so badly to touch him but releasing your hands would probably lead to him dropping you from where you’re suspended in the air. He starts a steady pace, gently humping into you and you buck your hips up to meet his. 

"Tho eager, Dave. You want my other one that bad eh?"

"Holy hell Sollux just shut up and fucking give it to me you asshole!"

"Ah ah ah, you know the ruleth."

"….please give me your other bulge. Please fill me up with your fucking magical tentacle dicks."

He doesn’t seem to mind your sarcasm as he’s pulling the bulge on your cock away and pushing it into your already stretched hole. You hiss in pain and ecstasy as he stretches you further and he groans. He twists them deep inside you before gripping your ample buttocks and starts thrusting into you in a harsh rhythm.

You moan and keen for him as he fucks you, brutalizes your hole and his claws dig into your skin. The pain only serves to amplify your pleasure as the sounds of skin slapping and sexual noises fill the room. He starts nipping at your neck and lapping at the wounds he makes in apology as his bulges alternate flickering and prodding at your prostate. You wail for him and you’re close. You’re oh so very close.

"Sollux please! I’m gonna… I need to cum! Please let me cum! Please please please!"

He groans loud into the crook of your neck as he snaps his hips forward in a speed that you can only describe as inhuman. A pressure against your asscheek disappears and reappears on your neglected member. He strokes you fast and harsh, squeezing hard when his hand moves over the tip and you moan long and loud as you release on your chest and stomach. 

He pants hard as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. It’s a bit uncomfortable but the sound of him in complete rapture is worth it. He fills your ass with his seed and you groan as you feel it gush out around his bulges still twisting wildly inside of you.

He releases his physical hold on you and you hear him plop his skinny ass onto his computer chair. He uses his psionics to sit you in his lap and he kisses the corners of your mouth as he takes off the blindfold. You feel a little uncomfortable as he gazes at your unshielded eyes, which is kind of ridiculous seeing as he just fucked you to Shangri La and back.


End file.
